FIGHT!
by Hanyo4
Summary: Fic ini di persembahkan untuk kalian yang sedang berjuang. berlari sekuat tenaga tuk mengejar mimpi


**FIGHT**

 **Kurobas Belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi-sensei**

 **Fic ini merupakan hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Adapun kata-kata motivasi yang tertulis merupakan buah dari pengalaman saya sendiri. Maaf apa bila ada kesaman alur atau ide.**

 **fic ini di persembahkan untuk kalian yang sedang berjuang.**

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

* * *

 _Untuk kalian yang berlari sekuat tenaga,_

 _Namun berada paling jauh dari yang lainnya._

Kuroko menatap nanar punggung Aomine yang menjauh. Meninggalkan dirinya dalam kabut kesepian. Rupanya tak hanya Aomine. Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi, bahkan si cerewet Kise itu pun meninggalkannya.

Tidak, ia tidak iri dengan para temannya itu. Mereka memang hebat. Luar biasa malah. Tak bisa di sandingkan dengan dirinya—pemain basket amatir yang hanya bisa melakukan _pass_. Mereka punya bakat. Kuroko tidak.

Dirinya bukan tipe orang pesimis yang akan memasrahkan diri pada takdir. Walaupun, ada kalanya rasa putus asa membuat dirinya tenggelam. Hanya saja, ia mampu bangkit sebelum tenggelam hingga ke dasar.

Menyerah bukan pilihan! Kerja keras adalah segalanya.

Itulah jargonnya.

Karena itu, Kuroko memutuskan untuk memulai lembaran baru di SMA Seirin. Bertemu sang cahaya baru yang kadang membuatnya bertanya-tanya,

 _Apakah orang ini bagian dari mereka? Orang yang memiliki bakat dan memandang rendah orang yang bekerja keras?_

Tapi lambat laun, Kuroko sadar. Kagami terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir jauh seperti itu. kemenangan membuat matanya yang berwarna merah, membara. Sama seperti Kuroko, Kagami berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan sebuah kemenangan. Tanpa meninggalkan kawannya di belakang sendirian.

Senyum seluruh pemain Seirin, membuatnya kembali merasakan kehangatan. Bahkan sang pelatih neraka—Aida riko yang notabenenya selalu bertindak bak malaikat maut, kini tersenyum seindah malaikat penjaga pintu surga.

Kemangan pertamanya bersama anggota Seirin adalah ketika melawan salah satu anggota keajaiban, Kise Ryota. Walaupun bukan pertandingan sungguhan, Kuroko sangat bangga. Tak adalagi sifat egois yang membuatnya harus duduk di bangku cadangan. Tak adalagi kata-kata remeh yang tersirat yang di tujukan untuk dirinya.

Ia bukannya gila kemenangan. Ia juga bukan pendendam. Yang ia mau, mengejar para teman-teman SMPnya yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Saking jauhnya, bahkan punggung mereka sudah tak terlihat.

 **. . . . .**

Jalan kehidupan, tidak pernah mulus. Selalu ada kerikil yang menghalangi.

Ia kalah telak melawan Aomine. Padahal dirinya dan Kagami sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga. Tidak. Bukan Kagami yang patut di salahkan. Dirinya lah yang membuat tim ini kalah. Ia terlalu gegabah karena telah tinggi hati. Aomine adalah orang yang sangat berbakat. _Ace_ generasi keajaiban.

Melawan seorang _Ace_ dari tim yang tak ada tandingannya di jepang tanpa persiapan lebih? Rasanya seperti menyelam ke dasar laut tanpa tabung oksigen.

Hubungannya dengan Kagami pun retak. Bukan karena keduanya saling menyalahkan. Tapi masing-masing merasa bersalah. Untuk itu Kuroko bertekad, Untuk terus maju. Begitupun Kagami.

Tim basket Seirin pun memulai lembarannya yang baru dengan kedatangan salah satu pemain lama yang sempat vakum, Kiyoshi Teppei.

 **. . . . .**

 _Untuk kalian yang selalu berlari untuk mengejar_

Satu kegagalan bagaikan menyulut api dalam bensin. Bukannya padam, malah semakin membara. Dan itu lah yang di lakukan tim Seirin sekarang. Di menit-menit terakhir, melawan musuh yang sudah pernah mengalahkannya, ia bangkit.

Para penonton dibuat tercengang oleh dua petarung yang saling masuk _zone._ Kuroko sedikit iri karena dirinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak seperti Kagami. Tapi ia senang. Sangat senang ketika melihat permainan Aomine yang sudah tidak setengah hati lagi.

Keduanya bak di telan oleh dunia yang berbeda. Pemain lainnya di lapangan hanya bisa menjadi penonton sementara. Mereka tidak bisa di sandingkan dengan Aomine ataupun Kagami.

Bunyi nyaring peluit mengakhirkan segalanya. Seirin menang dan Toou kalah. Perbedaan skor sangatlah tipis. Seluruh tim bersorak gembira. Tak terkecuali Kuroko. Namun dirinya terlalu lelah. Saking lelahnya sampai hampir ambruk. Beruntung Kagami menahannya.

"oi oi oi Aku jadi tidak tahu siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah" Ucap Aomine ketika melihat Kuroko hampir roboh.

Kuroko menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Aomine memandang kebingungan. "Setidaknya balas lah tosku kali ini Aomine-kun. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika di abaikan" _Dan di tinggal seorang diri di belakang._

Aomine mengusap tengkuknya. "Baiklah. Tapi ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Kedepannya kita akan menjadi musuh"

 **. . . . .**

 _Kerja keras adalah segalanya._

Dan hal itu terbukti sangat ampuh. Kunci untuk merealisasikan mimpi adalah untuk mengejarnya. Dan untuk mengejarnya, di butuhkan usaha ekstra. Tak ada yang lebih manis dari pada memetik buah yang di tanam sendiri.

Kuroko sadar dirinya sudah berdiri di puncak. Hampir seluruh anggota generasi keajaiban sudah ia kalahkan. Termasuk sang mantan kapten. Tidak, ia bukannya ingin membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat diantara mereka.

Ia hanya ingin mengejar mereka semua. Karena Kuroko sangat lelah berada di belakang.

"Kau melampaui ekspektasiku, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi ketika mereka berjabat tangan seusai pertandingan.

Kuroko tersenyum lembut. "Ini semua karena kalian" _Kalian lah yang membuatku ingin berlari lebih cepat._

 _Ketika kau merasa paling jauh dari yang lainnya_

 _Tapi sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga,_

 _Mungkin saja dirimu berada paling depan dari yang lainnya_

 _Bukan tertinggal di belakang._

 **END**

* * *

 **Sebenernya fic ini terinspirasi saat masa-masa akhir sma Ha-Chan. Dimana saat itu, Ha-Chan sendiri depresi dan merasa paling bodoh dari pada teman-teman Ha-Chan lainnya.**

 **Karena itu, Ha-Chan ingin berbagi pengalaman lewat fic ini. semoga bermanfaat minna~**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


End file.
